For the first time in history, microprocessor, control system, and satellite navigation technologies are being combined to put heavy machine control systems into the hands of agricultural users. In the year 2000, the first hands-free, sub-inch steering control systems were sold in North America. An example of such a system is the AutoFarm™ GPS 5001 AutoSteer™ System by IntergriNautics Corp., which is the assignee of the present invention. Today, thousands of farm vehicles are equipped with vehicle control systems to enable hands-free steering in operational fields.
Designing a system to control the motion of vehicles with non-linear sensors and actuators, varying vehicle dimensions, varying dynamic responses, and differing actuators (e.g., steering mechanisms) can be very difficult. Due to the complex nature of farm vehicles and the challenges of steering a huge vehicle to sub-inch precision, accurate system calibration is important to ensure the highest level of vehicle performance. The order in which calibration steps are performed is important to properly calibrate a vehicle control system, and it is not generally obvious which calibration steps must be performed before others. Although some vehicle control systems have a graphical user interface to make the calibration process more user-friendly, the person performing the calibration must still know which calibration steps to perform before others. Accordingly, the calibration of vehicle control systems typically requires a trained expert, such as an engineer or highly-trained technician, who knows the proper order of the calibration steps.
It is desired to simplify the installation and calibration procedures of vehicle control systems used on farm and other vehicles so calibration can be performed by a service mechanic or untrained user instead of an engineer or highly-trained technician.